


I Don't Belong Here

by fallingshannon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: WARNING: This story is based post-Endgame. If you have yet seen Avengers: Endgame, it is advised to not read this story.The story is a reader-insert where the reader travels through dimensions and lands in the dimension where the events of Endgame took place. With no home to go to, the reader must figure out a way to save her dimension as well how to move on from the past. The is a story of grieving and recovering from the events that took place during Endgame.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this story contains spoilers. Do not read if you have not seen Avengers: Endgame.

As I landed roughly on the grassy field, tears became to stream down my face. _They’re gone_.I thought to myself. _They’re all gone and it’s my fault_. We, Uncle Tony aka Tony Stark, were working on an interdimensional traveling device that could allow me to go to other dimensions and the study the life of those who live there. It was working perfectly and with the help of Dr. Stephen Strange and Uncle Bruce, we had everything we needed to send me. Something went wrong the last minute and as i whirled through time and space, I saw the last of my home as it imploded on itself. Leaving the cosmic timeline for good.  
It took me a while to recuperate. There wasn’t much time to sit wallowing in self-pity when there was a chance I could bring them all back. Whatever it takes. My dad’s saying during his battle with Thanos finally making sense to me. Getting up, I looked around the wooded area that seemed oddly familiar. I glanced at my dimensional map that Uncle Tony embedded into the inner right wrist of my suit. **Dimension Earth-616**. It runs almost parallel to mine but is further back in time. Looks to be just after the war was won.  
Without much thinking, I began to run through the fields, finally realizing where I was. Upon arrival, I slowed down and crept around. There were tons of people, people I knew and saw as family but much younger, wearing all black while looking out towards the pier. Uncle Tony was nowhere in sight. As carefully as I could, I crept closer and that’s when I saw it. Pepper and my cousin, Morgan, who looked to only be four were curled up on each other as placed flowers into the lake. I caught a brief glimpse of Uncle Tony’s ‘Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart’ statue. The realization hit me hard. Tony Stark didn’t survive the was in this dimension.  
I left the cabin and made my way to the closest town. Without Uncle Tony, I couldn’t fix anything. Sure, I was intelligent, having a doctorate in engineering and physics as well as having abnormal abilities but without him, I was stuck.Uncle Bruce could be of assistance but he wouldn’t be much help to me especially in the bizarre condition I saw him in at the funeral. It looked like somehow he fused Hulk and himself together to be one person but he was the one controlling. _What happened to Hulk’s consciousness when Bruce infused the two together? After all, Hulk was his own person and soul._  
Shaking my head, I decided it was time to get to business. After stealthily robbing a clothing store and changing into an outfit that wasn’t going to catch attention and putting my suit into a backpack, i made my way to the scene of the battle. It there was any alien gear left over or any of Tony’s inventions the possibly I could take it and begin research on how to fix the mess I had caused.  
It took me a day of hiking non-stop, I was there. FBI and other agencies from across the globe had taken the battle zone into government custody making breaking in there impossible. Something I couldn’t risk because if I was caught and found out I didn’t exist in any of this dimension’s databases, I was going to get locked up and interrogated to death. That was something I wanted to avoid though part of me still wanted to get in there when I saw some Hydra creeping around in plain sight. Sighing, I pulled my dimensional map from my pack. Inputting my father’s name, I waited for it to sync up to his current location.  
**Steven Grant Rogers. Age: 101, born July 4, 1918. Location: Brooklyn, New York.**  
\---  
There I stood, outside a home I had grown up in another world. It looked almost exactly the same as I remembered it being. My map told me he was currently inside the house, most likely in the living room reading the newspaper as he would. Tears brimmed my eyes as I walked up those few steps and knocked. A few moments passed before an older man in a buttoned up flannel answered the door.  
“Hello? How can I help you?” He asked. I simply stared at him for a few moments before it sunk in.  
“Steve?” I questioned back.  
“That is me,” he carefully responded. “Have we met before?” With a sharp intake of breath, I responded.  
“We have and it’s a long story you might not believe.” I expected him to shoo me away, call me crazy perhaps but instead, he held the door open for me, gesturing for me to come inside.  
“Please have a seat.” The man who shared the same genetic material said as he sat in his favorite leather reclining, groaning. My jaw clenched as I willed myself not to cry. This wasn’t the time. I took a seat on the sofa, putting my pack between my feet. “So tell me this story of yours.”  
With that, I began to tell him everything. From him being my father to what happened during the war in my dimension to Uncle Tony. I ended it at what happened and how I got here to him.  
“I was hoping to see Uncle Tony because I knew if anyone could help, it would be him but-” a sob caught in my throat making me sniffle harshly. “But he died fighting Thanos here and I don’t know what to do and I was hoping you could somehow help me but you went back in time and stay there.” A tear ran down my cheek as I looked up at the man. He looked to be lost in thought before he snapped his gaze back on me.  
“I will not be much help to you and it doesn’t help your current situation that I don’t have much longer to live.” His sentence broke me further. I would have to be an eye witness to my father’s actual death. There wasn’t a way I could properly handle that. “But we can talk to Pepper, maybe she can give you some of Tony’s equipment to help you.”  
“Aunt Pepper is mourning, I don’t want to intrude.” The words left my mouth before I could stop them.  
“Pepper is one of the strongest women I know. She’ll want to help you and considering that Tony loved you, even if it was another version of him, will be enough for her to want nothing more than for you to be safe.”  
I sighed as I took in the living room. On top the mantle sat an old black and white image of a couple embracing one another. I got up from the sofa and picked it up. It was of Steve and Peggy Carter.  
“You went back in time and stayed with Peggy?” The question came out more like a hushed statement.  
“I decided to have a life like what Tony told me to do and it was the best thing I ever did. Granted, I only had two sons, never a daughter.” He replied calmly.  
“Yeah, I know.” I set the photo back onto the mantle. “I’m the only one in any dimension. I don’t have a genetic twin. I am the only Y/N Rogers in all of the cosmic timelines which is why I was the one to make the jump since me being here wouldn’t negatively affect anything.  
Steve and I stared at each other for a moment. Anger bubbled in me. I wanted to scream at him and ask if Sharon meant nothing to him, that he never realized that there is not only one love of your life but many and you choose the one you want to be with forever everyday. I wanted to scream at him about leaving his best friend behind when he spent most of his time in the modern day trying to save Bucky. Sighing, I agreed with him to seek assistance in Pepper and let the anger wash away. What was done was done. No changing it now.


	2. Chapter Two

Months had passed and with that, the Avengers compound had been rebuilt in a way Tony would be proud. However, with the birth of something, another dies and dad, Steve, had passed away in his sleep. Forever leaving this earthly plain in a peaceful slumber. I had yet to meet the last standing Avengers as as we were at his funeral, I stood far off in the distance, away from everyone. Each day hurt more than the previous and it felt as though I could never never stop grieving. Some people move on, but not us, played in my head. 

I remembered every detail of the final battle with Thanos that everyone had shared with me growing up and those words stuck to me. I knew I should move on, live a new life here but I couldn’t. The truth was, I didn’t want to. All I wanted was to go home and be with my family once again instead of having to live in a world where they no longer were.

Back at the compound, I stared at my suit that I had put on display next to an Ironman suit. The similarities of the two were amazing. He used his color scheme and put a small light in the chest. Something that I had always loved about his suits. Because of the arc reactor, I knew he had a heart and with that heart, he loved with so much intensity that it scared him to even think of losing us. When I got older, I remember him telling me about that. It always made me nervous whenever he was serious with me but that is that, he wanted to ingrain something into me.

I walked up to my suit and removed the dimensional map and guiding mechanism. The guiding mechanism itself reminded me of the arc reactor in shape. Without this, I wouldn’t have been able to land in this or any dimension and would be forever stuck in a timeless void where hell would seem like a vacation.

“Are you going to introduce yourself or are you going to stick with the mysterious act?” A familiar voice called out. Sam Wilson. I put the equipment on the table with a silent sigh before turning to look at Sam and the metal armed man that stood behind him in the doorway, leaning against it with a blank facial expression, something that I wasn’t quite used to. My father’s best friends.

“Maybe I enjoy being a mysterious stranger,” I retaliated. The dark skinned man raised his eyebrow at me while crossing his arms, unamused with my attitude. “Calm it there, Wilson. Just ‘cause he gave you the shield and title of leader, doesn’t mean you can boss me around.”

“I’m not going to boss you around.” Sam widened his stance, something I was used to him doing whenever he was lecturing before training in my past. “We just want to know who is living with us so we can feel safe and know you aren’t going to slit our throats while we sleep.” I snorted.

“If I wanted any of you dead, you would already be dead.”

“That was kind of cliche for you to say.”

“The point is, it’s the truth. I’m not the bad guy here. I’m just here to use equipment before I leave and you will never have to see me again.” Sam looked back at Bucky who simply stared back at him, having a silent conversation obviously about me. Bucky ended up moving to stand alongside Sam. This caused me to straighten my posture. I was used to the Bucky I grew up around, the one who would swing me around by the arms in the backyard, teach me how to swim and train me with Sam. This wasn’t my Bucky.

“What are you doing with all of this?” The soldier gestured to the work table covered in papers and small, broken prototypes of devices that didn’t work.

“Classified information, Sergeant Barnes.” I copied Sam’s stance. In my dimension, I would never be so rude to there two. After all, there are my uncles but I had to keep reminding myself that this people that had the faces of the ones I love weren’t my family. They barely acted like the men I knew.

“Does it have something to do with you being from another dimension?” Sam subtly asked. My stance faltered and my shoulders slouched forward.  _ They knew? _

“Excuse me?” I questioned.

“You think Steve wouldn’t mention you to us? We were just hoping you would cooperate with us. Especially since we don’t know your full story or full name for that matter.” I blankly stared at the two men as my breathing turned heavy. I quickly turned around, grabbing my inhaler and using it. For a few moments, I stood there like that. Not bothering to turn and look at them.

“My name is Y/N.” I looked over my shoulder at the two who patiently waited there. “I am from Dimension Earth-2176 and I am the daughter of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter.” The two men looked at one another briefly before looking back at me.

“Well, what’s your story? Why are you here?” Sam asked while taking a seat, Bucky moving behind him to lean against the wall. Neither of their eyes left my figure. I moved into the seat on the other side of the work table, in front of Sam.

“Like I said, I’m Y/N Rogers from Dimension Earth-2176 in which-”

After my story, the two Avengers left without a world. Either they believed that I was telling the truth (which I was) or they think I was telling them a joke to get them off my case. Didn’t matter to me which way they took it as long as it kept them far away from me. I couldn’t risk becoming emotionally attached to anyone in this dimension when I have my own home out there somewhere.

\---

A week had passed with no more contact or instances with any other residents of the compound. It was a week filled with no sleep and long office hours as I worked continuously on the interdimensional map to see if I could somehow find my home but it never showed up. Home was truly gone forever. With that, I decided that I needed to reverse time, prevent the imploding of my dimension or at least, go down with it to end my agony.

Coming into the workshop that early morning, I was greeted with the sight of all the earthly Avengers. Sam Wilson. James “Bucky” Barnes. James “Rhodey” Rhodes. Wanda Maximoff. Peter Parker. Bruce Banner. Some sat while others stood, waiting for me. Bruce was looking over my research and designs for my time traveling device.

“I guess you people don’t believe in privacy.” My voice was dead of any emotion or energy which was something I wish I could hide.

“We would give you privacy if you weren’t currently working on something that could destroy our planet,” Sam snapped back.

“Firstly, it would be your whole dimension, not just your planet and secondly, what makes you think my designs could be fatal to you?” I quirked an eyebrow at the man as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Because that’s what happened to your home.” It was Bruce who spoke this time. His giant green body looming non-threateningly over Sam’s shoulder.

“This time it won’t,” I muttered, trying to decide who I was trying to convince with that statement.

“There isn’t a way to bring back your home.” Bruce walked over to me as he placed his hand on my considerably smaller shoulder. I shrugged it off.

“I didn’t do anything with time travel so it is possibly I can.” I briskly made my way around the desk, picking up a notebook I was currently using to do my research. Bruce sighed before walking in front of me.

“That’s not how time travel works. You can’t change your past because it becomes your present and the outcome will always be the same. Ask your father.” I sank into a chair just behind me, pulling my knees up to my chest and holding the notebook in front of me.

“What am I supposed to do?” I sobbed out. “I lose everyone! What am I supposed to do?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written quickly and it's sloppy. Honestly, I wrote this while I was in the bathroom when I was struck with a random cord of inspiration to finish this fic.

Death has a strange way of changing people. Some get closer to others they usually wouldn’t. Others grieve in crazy/violent ways. There are even people who refuse to grieve and just continue their life as if the person (or people) who died had not affected their life. In the beginning, I tried not to grieve. I tried to believe that the people I loved were still alive but in my dimension, not the one I have found myself stuck in. It was wishful thinking but it was true.   
Weeks has passed before I knew there was no home to go back to. No more forehead and cheek kisses from Uncle Tony. No more bear hugs from dad. No more living in the world I was meant to. The saddest thing was I blamed the destruction of everything solely on myself. Perhaps it was because I was the only survivor of maybe because it is true. Didn’t matter in the end.   
Earth-616 had become my new residence. The Avengers who lived here happily let me stay and even gave me that intervention that I didn’t even know I needed until then. Not much has changed since then. I spend most of my time in the lab. I rarely really talk to anyone but slowly I’ve been migrating into the team. Starting with eating dinner with them at least twice a week. They seem to enjoy my company.   
Death is sometimes a beginning as horrid as that sounds. It can change people. Bring others closer or farther apart. For me, the death of everyone I had ever known weighs down on my chest like an Ironman suit pushing on my rib cage full blast. It also allowed for me to become someone new or at least on my way to become someone new. This life isn’t perfect or ideal. I grieve and cry and scream into my pillow most nights but I’m working on it which is the most important part. After all, I’m still a hero and we don’t give up so easily.


End file.
